The Lord and the Slave
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Uno asistía a fiestas y reuniones de la alta sociedad. El otro era de lo más bajo de la sociedad. Pero cuando la vida cruza sus caminos, ¿seguirá en la misma dirección para ambos? Dedicado a Chiara Polairix Edelstein. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

_**Nota aclaratoria de la autora** **RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **Los personajes de la serie de Hetalia: __Axis Powers_ no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Antes qué nada, quisiera compartir algo con ustedes. ._.

En uno de los pocos reviewses qué he recibido últimamente, alguien dijo qué lamentaba no haber podido dejar antes reviewses, y pues esas palabras me han dado mucho de qué pensar y llorar.

Yo no quiero qué ninguno de ustedes, lectores, se sienta con la obligación ni el compromiso de tener qué dejar review, y no lo digo porqué no lo necesite, o porqué me sienta en una posición más alta qué los demás, no es por nada de eso.

Soy yo la qué se ha echado el compromiso encima, y la obligación es para con ustedes, porqué entiendo qué muchos estudian, trabajan o ambas cosas, y qué no les queda un poco de tiempo para ustedes mismos. Yo, al contrario de la mayoría, soy una **_NINI_**, y pues, no me es justo qué se disculpen por algo qué no está en ustedes, ya qué no pueden controlarlo a placer. Soy yo la qué debe de disculparse por tardar tanto en actualizar y/o publicar.

Así qué de favor, no se disculpen por algo qué no está en sus manos, y mucho menos hagan promesas al aire, especialmente porqué yo no puedo mantener las mías. Ya no me hagan sentir más mal conmigo misma, por favor.

Dios le regaló a la humanidad la_** voluntad**_. Yo les regalo la **_libertad de elegir_** qué hacer. Si ya nadie desea leerme ni nada, está bien, como les dije, les regalo la libertad de elegir. **_Gracias_**.

Bien, desde hace mucho tiempo he tenido esta idea en la cabeza, y pues, ya no la soporto tenerla dando vueltas en mi mente, así qué le soltaré la rienda y a ver qué pasa. :P

Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a **_Chiara Polairix Edelstein_**, ya qué a ella le encanta esta pareja, y en parte en agradecimiento por dedicarnos algunos de sus fanfics. Te lo debía desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo espero qué te guste. n.n

Y bueno, no me queda más qué decir, así qué disfruten este nuevo fanfic. :3

* * *

**The Lord and the Slave.**

_**Capítulo 1:** _Privación.

- Mi Excelentísimo Señor.- Le avisó el mayordomo, un hombre de notoria calvicie y avanzada edad, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- ¿Sí?- Alzó la mirada de la mesa del té.- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Atrapamos a un ladrón.- Los ojos del noble se abrieron desmesuradamente.- Se estaba robando comida de la bodega. ¿Qué desea, su Excelencia, qué hagamos con él?-

Reposó la taza de té sobre la mesa, mientras qué delicadamente guardaba la invitación qué estuviese leyendo momentos antes de ser interrumpido. Volvió los ojos violetas hacía su sirviente y alzando su taza para tomar un poco del cálido líquido, le ordenó...

- Tráigalo de inmediato ante mi presencia.- Dejó nuevamente la taza sobre la mesa el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro.- ¿Entendido?-

- Sí, Excelentísimo Señor. - El mayordomo de nueva cuenta hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó con prisa, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

Se cruzó la pierna mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, ya le habían contado los sirvientes qué desde hacía días la comida comenzaba a desaparecerse misteriosamente, y pese a qué los había castigado por su notorio descuido, no lograban hallar al culpable. Unos pasos agitados, y lo qué parecía el forcejeo de un hombre qué intentaba liberarse desesperado, lo hicieron alzar la mirada, para encontrarse con el mayordomo, dos de sus cocheros y un completo desconocido...

- Pónganlo de rodillas.- Ordenó el mayordomo a los otros dos hombres.

Sometiéndolo, lograron postrarlo de hinojos frente a su amo, quién veía con atención al ladrón qué estuviese sustrayendo los víveres de sus dominios. Era de piel morena, brillantes ojos color café oscuros y de cabellos color chocolate. Tenía mayor musculatura que la de él, más no era demasiado notoria, y aunque lo estuvieran de rodillas en el suelo contra su voluntad, no dejaba de mostrar una irritante sonrisa burlona...

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó casi con indiferencia.

- ¿Porqué?- Le contestó con otra pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Acaso me va a sacar a bailar esta noche?-

- _**¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A CONTESTARLE ASÍ A SU EXCELENCIA, MALDITA ESCORIA?**_- Los hombres, molestos por la respuesta dada, le estrellaron al cabeza contra el suelo como castigo a su grosero proceder.

- Je, je.- Se rió por lo bajo el hombre moreno, haciendo qué ejercieran más presión sobre su cabeza.- ¿Tiene algo de malo el querer saber porqué diablos quiere saber mi nombre? _**¡ARGHT!**_-

- Por todos los Cielos.- El mayordomo se llevaba una mano a la sien por la evidente falta de modales y comportamiento del ladrón.- Mi Excelentísimo Señor, me disculpo de qué tenga que presenciar tan desagradable escena.-

Más hizo una simple seña, con la cuál el mayordomo quedó en silencio. Se puso de pie, y sabiendo con perfección qué el ladrón no daría ni santo y seña de su persona, optó por algo simple...

-Enciérrenlo el resto de la noche.- Comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la puerta.- Mañana al amanecer lo entregarán ante las autoridades, para qué ellos mismos se hagan cargo por su cuenta.-

Y justo cuando iba pasando a un lado de él, el ladrón habló...

- Qué fácil debe de ser para usted, ¿no?- Empezó a mofarse sin cuidar lo qué decía.- Ordenarle siempre a alguien más para no ensuciarse las manos, ¿no es así, Señorito?-

Se detuvo en seco, volviendo la mirada molesto ante el comentario, se acercó rápidamente a él, y tomándole del rostro, le soltó una sonora bofetada...

- _**¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, BASURA INMUNDA!**_- La ira reflejada en los ojos violetas era casi palpable.-**_ ¡NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, SE BURLA DE MÍ Y QUEDA SIN RECIBIR SU CASTIGO!_**-

Le soltó un par de bofetadas más, antes de ordenarle a los hombres qué lo pusieran de pie, quiénes lo alzaron del suelo, sujetándolo de los cabellos...

- Ahora, contesta.- Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- Dígame usted primero el suyo.- Le contestó con sorna y su insistente atrevimiento.- Y así podré decirle el mío, en confianza.-

Soltó un leve sonrisa despectiva, y volviendo a su seriedad característica, le respondió...

- Soy el_ Duque_ Roderich Edelstein de _Austria_.- Habló, exaltando su origen de noble cuna.- Ahora responde, podredumbre humana.-

El hombre moreno, qué era más bajo de estatura que el Duque de Austria, cerró los ojos, tomó aire y alzó la mirada con una gran sonrisa...

- Me llamo José María Itzae Infante García.- Y casi saboreó decir lo siguiente.- Pero puede llamarme Chema, _"Don Rigo."_-

Ya había visto venir el puñetazo, porqué comprendía perfectamente lo importante qué eran los títulos nobiliarios, y lo qué había salido de su boca, era el peor insulto qué podían recibir. Reducirlo a un simple _señor_...

- _**¡ALÉJENLO DE MI VISTA INMEDIATAMENTE!**_- Gritó enfurecido al verle seguir sonriendo, satisfecho de cumplir su cometido de irritarlo.-**_ ¡AZÓTENLO Y ENCIÉRRENLO COMO A LA BESTIA QUÉ ES!_**-

Tan pronto se lo llevaron, no pudo evitar el sentir cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, principalmente al recordar la sonrisa burlona qué se reproducía en su mente. Quiso tomar el té, pero la taza cayó al suelo, al resbalarse de sus manos nerviosas...

-_** ¡SU EXCELENCIA!**_- El mayordomo lo ayudó a sentarse de nueva cuenta y servirle otra taza de té, para después limpiar el desastre ocurrido.- Aquí tiene.-

- Gracias.- Aceptó la taza de té y lentamente dejó qué lo tranquilizara.

El mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a limpiar, recogiendo los pedazos rotos de la taza...

- Disculpe qué me atreva el dirigirle la palabra sin su consentimiento, mi Señor.- El anciano se acercó a unos cuántos pasos de Roderich, logrando llamar su atención.- Pero no debe permitir qué se le meta a la cabeza. Una escoria como esa no merece siquiera seguir respirando después de la manera tan grosera y petulante con la qué se ha atrevido hablarle a usted, mi Señor, siendo qué además ha sido capaz de robarle de su propiedad, regocijándose sin recibir el más duro de los castigos.-

- ¡Ya basta!- Le ordenó el Duque de Austria, visiblemente molesto.- ¿Quién te has creído al decirme todo eso?-

El hombre mayor se tensó al sopesar la situación, ciertamente, no estaba en la posición siquiera de dirigirle la palabra. Por lo sus manos se sujetaron con firmeza al pantalón, tembloroso, y sin poder levantar la mirada...

- Lo, lo la-lamento tan-tanto, mi Excelentísimo Señor.- Estaba por completo aterrado de haberle faltado de tal manera a su amo.- Y-Yo, no debí saltarme su autoridad, faltándole al respeto por hablarle de ese, de ese modo.-

- Suficiente.- El Duque de Austria se llevó una mano a la sien.- El Duque de Alemania dará una fiesta esta noche, y he recibido su invitación. Quiero qué prepares la mejor de mis prendas, ya qué debo tocar.- Se alzó de la silla y avanzó por segunda vez a la puerta.- Y qué no se hable más de este asunto, ¿queda claro?-

- ¡Sí, su Excelencia!- Respondió el hombre calvo, sorprendido de no ser despedido o peor, castigado.- ¡Enseguida!-

- Bien. Quiero qué alisten el carruaje y preparen el baño de inmediato.- Se detuvo momentáneamente en la puerta, volteando a verlo, con una leve sonrisa.- Estaré en el salón de música, así qué no quiero interrupciones hasta qué todo esté listo, ¿entendido?-

- Sí, mi Excelentísimo Señor.- Le contestó más tranquilo tras verlo sonreír.- Yo mismo me encargaré de avisarle. Con su permiso.-

Se alejó de inmediato, mientras sus pasos resonaban por el largo pasillo...

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
